Lady Myria Targaryen
Name: Myria Targaryen Alias: Lady of Dragonstone Height: 5’6” Weight: 115 pounds Age: 28 years old Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Green with Blue around the outside Skin: Light, slightly pink northern skin Appearance: Myria has slight feminine curves to match her small frame. Her large green and blue eyes are complimented by a small button nose and luscious lips. Her long, wavy, brown hair often covers her small ears but the one thing you notice about Myria is her warm smile and white teeth. She wears bright colours in all seasons but prefers the summer as she is not as restricted in her clothing. Sexual orientation: Straight Markings/scars/tattoos: A bite shaped scar on her left ankle from a snake she encountered while helping orphaned children in Essos. Statistics and abilities: She received an extensive formal education, especially while travelling the world and is also trained in various weapons and types of combat, as is customary in the north for all children. Her weapon of choice is a bow and arrow which she is very good with. She is a talented hunter and enjoys spending days at a time on long hunts, preferably with large groups of friends. Spouse: Lord Harsh Targaryen (Played by Harsh Desai) Child: 7 year old Daemon Targaryen (My NPC) Family background: She is of the House Umber and has strong Northern values which she is proud of. Upon turning 9 she spent her time travelling the world with her Parents until her mother's death after her 12th name day. After such incident, she and her Father used her considerable family fortune to help the poor, sick people and orphaned children, often bringing them in their care, most of which are still in her care to this day. She enjoys to help the less fortunate and has over 400 people in her care, some are young orphaned children who are taken care of by the older members of the group. As they mature they often prefer to return to Essos or the south to return home and pass on their education. Family is of the upmost importance to Myria so when she heard her Brother had fallen in a battle defending the North shortly after her 19th Name Day she returned to the North to mourn him. She travelled less from then on as she preferred to be around her family, however developed an enjoyment for celebration and wine and would indulge too often. During one of her many trips to Winterfell to attend a feast she met a relative of Lady Stark, Harsh Targaryen, whom she considered to be a handsome gentlemen. Her friends noticed Harsh staring at her during the feast and were jealous of her. Upon returning back to the Last Hearth, she realized that she had feelings for Harsh. A few years later; when Harsh became the Lord of Dragonstone; Myria travelled to congratulate him when they fell in love. Finally; Lord Harsh travelled to the North and asked her hand for marriage to her father. Myria and her family's happiness knew no bounds and she married Harsh and became the Lady of Dragonstone. Together, they have a son, Daemon Targaryen who is strong, humble and intelligent for his age like his father and his ancestors. They enjoy doing many things together as a married couple, especially hunting and watching games. She takes great joy in helping Harsh with his duties on Dragonstone and in his absence, performs all the duties quite efficiently. As she is trained in various weapons, Myria has accompanied her husband in various battles and thus Myria is well known and respected throughout the seven kingdoms.